


BOOGIE

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, every member has a diff style and taste hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eyes are heavy, but Sicheng knows his way around.





	BOOGIE

BOOGIE

  
  


“Hey.” Sicheng feels his head jerk in the direction of the noise, and his eyes lazily drag up to study Yuta. 

 

The man is shirtless, tank top long shed. The remains of his suit are on the floor, and Sicheng examines the slight stubble decorating his chin. Little speckles of black. Sicheng takes a breath before rising from the floor.  

 

His body is cold, not one stitch of clothing. But Sicheng wears his nakedness without shame, and he feels the heat of Yuta’s gaze on him as he walks. 

 

Long, slender limbs, dark hair, doe-like eyes, Sicheng knows he’s somewhat of a sight to behold. And this thought is what drives him to leap onto the bed, Jaehyun’s arms flexing as they reach forward to cage him in. 

 

His muscle tenses, and Sicheng studies the flex of his bicep with a small flare of appreciation. He lets his hand trail up to crawl over Jaehyun’s skin softly, and Sicheng sighs. 

 

“Already hungry for more?” Sicheng lets his voice grow sultry, and Jaehyun seems to grunt a noise of agreement. Well, Sicheng takes it as a noise of agreement. 

 

Hands are quick to dig into Sicheng’s bare body, large calloused palms drifting and scratching all over his chest, all over his thighs and calves. Yuta is huffing now, hot pants drifting up into the air. 

 

Sicheng lets his body grow all loose and lax, just how Yuta likes it. That’s his preference. He likes it. 

 

And Yuta responds with a rough tug, his fingers digging into the flesh of Sicheng’s hip and leaving an invisible bruise. Sicheng’s thighs are tender and pink, and Yuta bends down, teeth coming out to leave hickeys. 

 

Little red marks, a bit like kisses. Sicheng relishes each bite with a soft exhale, and Yuta’s hands are soon trailing down from his chest towards his pelvis. 

 

Thighs are parted easily, Yuta’s large hands overcoming Sicheng. He’s strong, powerful, and Sicheng lets out a slight whimper at the feeling of it. There’s heat simmering deep, simmering hard and low, boiling his blood. 

 

“Fuck, should I get the lube?” Yuta’s voice is a growl, and Sicheng lets out a gasp of a noise, cock hardening even in the brisk air of the hotel room. Yuta’s hands are tightening around his thighs almost painfully now, and Sicheng takes it with stride. 

 

“No..no, I should still be loose.” And this squeezed out sentence is all it takes for Yuta to lunge forward, pushing Sicheng onto his back in a sudden motion and show of strength. 

 

Sicheng’s back hits the bed, and he feels the breath knocked out of him. Yuta’s body is looming over him, almost trapping him. Sicheng lets out another gasp when Yuta’s hands wrench open his legs, his mouth dips down as well, teeth rubbing over his left nipple carelessly. 

 

It’s too much, all at once, and Sicheng can only moan at the sensation of it all. His legs are kept apart by Yuta’s hands, and Sicheng just lays there, head tilting back as Yuta continues to toy with his nipples. 

 

“F-fuck, Yuta just-” Sicheng lets out a yelp when Yuta pushes forward, and he feels the heat of Yuta’s hard cock press up against the skin of his ass. It’s almost searing, and Sicheng lets out a needy sound in response. 

 

It’s hot, and Sicheng shamelessly lets his hips buck up to try and get more of it near him. Yuta growls at the motion, body moving backwards as Sicheng whines in response. 

 

“No. It’s my turn, darling.” Yuta’s voice reverberates in his chest, and it sends a shiver racing through Sicheng. It makes him stiffen, and Yuta is quick to take advantage. 

 

Sicheng’s legs stay apart as Yuta’s fingers trail down to his hole, still gaping from last night. There’s no care in the way Yuta lets his finger slip in, pushing up and thrusting hard and fast immediately. 

 

It chokes Sicheng a bit, but there’s an undeniable wave of heat that thrums in his belly as he takes Yuta in, his finger pulling out gasps and moans from the way it delves into him. It’s rough and hard, but Sicheng likes it. Well, Yuta likes it, and Sicheng takes it. 

 

“So needy, huh? Even like this, you want it.” Yuta’s voice is biting, and Sicheng lets out a cough of a laugh. It’s mocking, and Yuta’s fingers draw out in response. 

 

Sicheng smiles. 

 

“Making fun of me?” Yuta’s voice is low and dangerous, and Sicheng finally gathers his limbs, his body struggling to curl up. He lifts himself back up, his body tilting forward as he smirks. 

 

“Your dirty talk isn’t very good, Jae. And besides, your time is up.” Sicheng slides off the bed quickly, dodging Yuta’s hand. His hips sway as he reaches down to gather up his clothing, his thighs and body still aching from last night’s romp. 

 

Yuta isn’t one to be gentle, but Sicheng has learned to embrace the inevitable ache. 

 

He gathers his shirt, his shorts, and he’s slipping on his sandals when Yuta finally makes a noise, rustling the sheets and blankets. 

 

Sicheng turns. 

 

Yuta’s lost that dark edge, and Sicheng watches his bright, almost pleading gaze. His face is a bit forlorn now, all open and puppy-like. It’s a big contrast he pulls. 

 

“Will you come back? Same time, next week?” Sicheng studies the dress shirt on the floor, the suit jacket laying on the chair, the briefcase thrown onto the nearby couch, and all these details make Sicheng’s heart ache a little bit with pity. 

 

“Yeah.” And that’s all Sicheng can offer before he leaves, door slamming as he steals out into the dawn of the new day. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Sicheng studies himself in the mirror. 

 

Pink silk flows, and he cocks his head as he tugs at the lace strap keeping his soft camisole in place. The panties are tight on his body, and Sicheng notes the bulge of his cock in them. He may be slightly effeminate, but there’s still no doubt he is a man.

 

But that doesn’t really matter does it? Not to him. 

 

“Baby.” Oh, it’s a dark voice that comes from behind him. The first few times, it was a bit daunting, but now, Sicheng takes it with stride. 

 

He turns, and he lets his glossy lips come into a little pout, all sticky and wet-looking. His eyes flutter, and the mascara is all gritty. But Johnny doesn’t mind. 

 

“Come here, baby.” And Sicheng does, feet padding softly along the white carpet as he draws closer to Johnny. He shivers when he meets the insistent gaze, all burning and focused. He takes in all of Sicheng, pupils dragging up and down. 

 

“You’re all dolled up for me, aren’t you? Wearing your pretty panties, your lace, you’re a real doll.” Johnny almost coos, and Sicheng lets out a high giggle. He lets his head loll as Johnny reaches for him, his large hands gripping the nape of his neck with slight force. 

 

It’s a heavy weight that sits there, and it keeps Sicheng in place. It’s an act of power, and the glitter in Johnny’s eyes tells Sicheng all he needs to know. 

 

So his pink lips part, and his lashes flutter as he speaks. 

 

“Daddy.” It’s more of a whine rather than anything else, and Johnny’s hand stiffens. 

 

It’s a sudden tug, and Sicheng is pressed up against Johnny tightly. His body is hot, and Sicheng squirms against his hold for a moment. But Johnny lets out a rumble of a noise, and Sicheng stills. 

 

“Good, baby. You want to be a good girl for daddy, don’t you?” And Sicheng nods frantically, hair draping and body all flushed as Johnny’s hands trail down. 

 

Large hands palm Sicheng’s ass, gripping each cheek and kneading. It’s a sensation that makes Sicheng’s knees quiver, and Sicheng feels himself weaken. But before he can collapse, he feels himself lurch up. 

 

Johnny throws him on the bed with a sudden motion, and Sicheng hits the bed with a whine of a noise. And before he can fully situate himself, Johnny is already on top of him, hands greedily grabbing at his chest and thumbing his nipples over the sheer silk of his camisole. 

 

“A-Ah.” Sicheng’s eyes close, and his back arches as Johnny pinches and plays with his chest. It’s all so sensitive and the silk heightens the reality of it all. It’s gorgeous and luxurious, and Sicheng makes sure to let every noise he makes reflect the opulence of it all. 

 

He’s wearing Agent Provocateur after all. 

 

“Look at you. You’re so pretty, but when I touch you...you become such a slut.” Johnny’s voice is still a growl, and Sicheng lets out another whine in response. His back arches, and he thrusts himself forward, trying to seek more of Johnny’s attention. 

 

But Johnny draws away, fringe flopping as he looms. Sicheng watches with bated breath as the man’s hands tug at the buttons of his shirt, the fabric coming loose with a simple tug. The flexing muscle, rippling, it catches Sicheng’s eye and the involuntary sound of need that escapes his mouth is shameless. 

 

“Are you begging? Can’t even use your words?” Johnny is bare chested now, and there’s something so effortlessly smooth in the way he ducks forth, grabbing Sicheng’s arms again, and pulling him up. 

 

He arranges Sicheng on his lap, hands gripping him by his armpits, lifting and placing him so easily that it makes Sicheng’s thighs rub against each other, heat simmering low and deep in his belly. 

 

Johnny takes notice, and a sudden grunt is all the warning Sicheng gets before the man sets him down right on his crotch, rubbing his stiff cock against Sicheng’s own silk-clad erection. Sicheng gasps immediately, eyes rolling back into his head as his own hips buck forward needily. 

 

Johnny tuts lowly, and Sicheng continues to grind, head tilting back.

 

“Being naughty, aren’t you?” His voice is thick like velvet, and Sicheng mewls in response. His eyes are scrunched, and he trembles from Johnny’s searching hands, drifting all over his body, seeking some kind of purchase in his soft curves. 

 

But the friction isn’t enough, and Sicheng knows that. Johnny knows that. And there’s a heated moment when they both look into each other’s eyes, and share a knowing glance. 

 

Johnny’s hands are wonderfully callused when they grab his ass, fingers sinking into the soft plush flesh there. Sicheng whines at the roughness, and there’s another rustling sound, a searching sound. 

 

Sicheng’s panties, all beautiful and silky, the pink fabric is quickly tugged aside, and the familiar pop of the lube cap makes his back arch instinctively, bucking back into the grip on his asscheeks. 

 

Johnny’s fingers are cold and wet, and they slip gently between Sicheng’s ass, fingering and brushing slightly over his hole. Sicheng whines again at the feeling, and for a second he moves away from the intrusive touch, sticky wet lips coming up into a pout. 

 

But that movement sends a rumble running deep in Johnny’s chest, and there’s no warning for the quick smack of Johnny’s hand. 

 

It’s a loud sound, the slap of skin against skin, and the feeling is a sudden flash of impact that races through Sicheng’s body, sending shudders through his body. It’s a burst of fire, and Sicheng can’t help the arms that reach out, lacing themselves tightly behind Johnny’s head. 

 

“Look at you, getting too bratty. Stay still, doll.” Whispered into his ear, Sicheng feels himself shiver again. 

The fingers are trailing down again now, and Sicheng holds his breath, eyes squeezing as those cold sticky fingers trace around his sensitive hole, drifting and teasing, but never entering. It’s infuriating, and if Sicheng was with someone else, he would’ve just sunk down on the touch already, welcoming the stretch.

 

But this is Johnny, and Johnny likes it a certain way. 

 

“C’mon, darling. Use your words.” And Sicheng answers with a high pitched keen of a noise, thighs shaking as he keeps himself perched up on Johnny’s lap, his dick wetting the very front of his panties, coloring the baby pink dark. 

 

“Doll.” It’s more forceful now, and Sicheng finally lets his pink lips part, all soft looking. 

 

“D-daddy, please touch me.” And it’s this sweet and lilting voice that finally moves Johnny to push his fingers in, immediately filling Sicheng deep, just the way he needs it. 

 

It fills him up, and before he knows it, Johnny is thrusting three fingers in, making sticky sloppy noises echo in the room. It’s rough and fast, and his fingers are ruthless in the way they scissor and stretch him out, hitting every spot in him deep and just right. 

 

Sicheng can only moan, sweat rolling while he lifts his hips along, pumping himself along with the motion of Johnny’s long fingers. Sicheng whines, and he tries angling himself just right, just right-

 

“Ah!” And this loud moan only urges Johnny to thrust his fingers rougher, thrust more specifically. Heat bubbles, and Sicheng finds the pleasure flaring, his eyes scrunching as he keens and whines and moans sloppily, drool hanging from his chin now. 

 

He feels ruined and powerless, and it’s good, it’s good with someone like Johnny guiding him every bit of the way. 

 

Hitting his prostate, keeping him caged, Sicheng can only keep his hips moving mindlessly as Johnny fingers him, stretching him wide. 

 

And everytime Sicheng lurches back down, he feels the stiff bulge of Johnny’s cock grind up against his delicate silk panties, it’s a constant reminder of what’s to come, and Sicheng can’t help but feel his desire grow. 

 

Fingers aren’t enough. They aren’t enough to make him come. 

 

But Johnny keeps on thrusting, driving in deep and making his body shake. And this newfound hunger is what moves Sicheng, moves his arms down, tracing down to Johnny’s crotch. 

 

With half-lidded eyes, and his mouth still half-open and drooling, Sicheng lets out breathy pants as his hands gently caress Johnny’s stiff cock, tracing the outline of his erection through his briefs. It’s hot and heavy, and Sicheng wants it. 

 

He wants it pushing him open, stretching him all loose and open, spilling cum all over his panties and tearing the fabric apart. He wants it sitting on his face, in his mouth, the scent of it filling him up and making him squirm. 

 

And Johnny seems to catch on silently, mouth quirking as he pulls out his fingers in one smooth motion. Sicheng keens at the sudden emptiness, at feeling of not being filled. He wants even more now, and there’s another low whine curling in his chest as he rubs himself all over Johnny’s body, pushing his ass down on his thigh. 

 

“Use your words.” And it’s a command. It’s a clear command, and Sicheng lets out a needy gasp at the weight of it. 

 

Ass grinding back, body still shaking, Sicheng’s lips quiver as he carefully pushes out his words. 

 

‘I w-want your cock. Please, daddy.” And the end of his sentence is just a weighty and high sound of a thing, and that’s all Sicheng can release before he lets his body drop fully into the grasp of Johnny. 

 

Johnny is silent, but his hands are shuffling down again, sneaking their way back down towards Sicheng’s ass. 

 

A pause. 

 

And then hands are grabbing his soft silk, and with a show of force, Johnny rips them apart. Silk tears, lace falls, and cool air hits his crotch as Sicheng whimpers at the action. He’s fully naked now, and Johnny’s eyes are dark as they study Sicheng. 

 

“Ah, baby. Is this all for me?” It’s a quiet question, and Sicheng nods frantically as Johnny gestures slowly to his stiff dick, hanging pink between his legs. Johnny smiles. 

 

“Well, let’s do something about that then.” And Sicheng lets out a hiccuping breath as Johnny lifts him up again, positioning his hard cock right near the edge, near the skin of his ass. It’s scalding, and Johnny thrusts his hips, teasing his member closer and closer to his gaping hole. Sicheng whimpers with every mock thrust, and he feels himself grow limp again. 

 

“Words, darling.” Johnny is so cruel. 

 

“Please, f-fuck me daddy.” And this is all that Sicheng lets out, his desire running thick and his mouth hanging open wetly as he pleads all high and nasal. 

 

Johnny smiles almost sweetly, and it’s juxtaposed with the hard and careless way he immediately thrusts up, hot, hard, rough, and without an ounce of care. 

 

His cock sinks into Sicheng deep with one thrust, and Sicheng almost thrashes himself off Johnny’s lap. But Johnny’s hands keep him still, in place, and Sicheng’s head hangs limp as Johnny continues to hold him there. 

 

“D-daddy.” Sicheng moans all carefully, and Johnny smirks. 

 

One thrust, then another, and soon Johnny is fucking Sicheng roughly, keeping his hips slamming up and out, and bouncing Sicheng on his lap frantically. It’s a hot rush of a motion, and it’s just a whirlwind of panting noises, soft moans, and the slapping sound of skin against skin. 

 

Johnny is large, and he fills Sicheng up to the point of painful, but it walks the line so sweetly that Sicheng just surrenders himself to it, to the feeling of being fucked until his eyes roll back into his head. His hips are gripped, his nipples are tugged, and all the touch just keeps coming, Sicheng’s mouth hanging open wordlessly. 

 

“S-so fucked out, huh? Can’t even think?” Johnny laughs, and his hand grips even tighter, tight enough to leave bruises right on the flushness of his hip. Sicheng groans, and his head throws itself back as he pushes his own hips down to match Johnny’s frantic pace. 

 

It’s too much, it’s always too much with Johnny, but it’s so good. 

 

Their breath runs hot, and Sicheng knows his makeup is running when his eyes start watering. 

 

“A-aaah!” Sicheng lets out a burst of a moan, loud, even louder than before. Johnny smiles in response, and his thrust stills as he keeps himself deep in Sicheng, hips rolling in little circles as he keeps his cock in place. 

 

Sicheng mewls and the feeling is so pleasurable that it quickly sends something shivering down, all the way down to his toes. Johnny continues to grind his cock in deep, and Sicheng whines again. 

 

“Have I hit your sweet spot, baby?” Johnny laughs as Sicheng lets out pants in response, they come out all fast and irregular, and it’s clear that it’s too much for Sicheng to handle. 

 

The feeling quickly becomes overstimulating, and Sicheng’s hips are trying to buck away, trying to get away from the insistent motion of Johnny’s cock, pressing in deep and rubbing up against his sweet spot. 

 

“N-no. Too much, too much.” Sicheng lets out drawling noises, drool slippery as he keens, trying to get away. But Johnny is relentless, and he keeps Sicheng’s hips in place, not letting him move one inch. 

 

It’s too much very soon, and Sicheng is practically hanging off of Johnny’s lap now, eyes blown wide as he tries getting away, getting away from the pleasurable, almost painful sensation. He gasps, and moans, and Johnny’s smile is still affixed. 

 

“Don’t you like it when I hit your sweet spot darling?” Johnny punctuates his sentence with another deep roll of his hips, and Sicheng lets out a yelp, a high cry. 

 

“Aaaah! I-it’s too much, daddy. Too much!” And Sicheng’s cock bobs gently, precum leaking down onto Johnny’s lap. It’s a steady stream, and Johnny lets out a chuckle as Sicheng whines and cries. 

 

“Ok then.” There’s a visible sigh of relief from Sicheng when Johnny pulls out, gentle and careful. 

 

“How about this?” And Sicheng’s body is lifted up, flipped, and his face is pushed deep into the sheets in one sudden blur of a motion. It’s sudden, and Sicheng feels his back arch, his ass tilting up, his hole empty and needing to be filled quickly. 

 

And it comes, Johnny’s cock filling him up again, driving deep, and this time, Sicheng feels the breath knocked out of him in one thrust. 

 

Johnny holds him still so he doesn’t collapse, and their hips knock against each other almost painfully as he thrusts, over and over, pushing Sicheng deep into the bed and keeping him in place. His cock is even hotter now, and every thrust seems to hit right into his prostate, keeping him keening and dribbling. 

 

Sicheng moans again and again, and at some point everything just loses focus, all he can hear and think about is Johnny’s cock, keeping him in place, giving him what he needs. It’s  hard and large, and Sicheng just lets his ass stay in the air as he lets himself be fucked senseless. 

 

“Y-you like this, baby?” Johnny is clearly feeling it too, his grunts all heavy and strained, and there’s a reckless randomness to the way his hips are thrusting now, sloppy and hard. It feels to good, and there’s nothing to stop Sicheng from letting the heat rise in the very pits of his stomach. 

 

It builds and builds with each thrust, and before he knows it, Sicheng is cumming onto the sheets, panting it white. His moan is soundless, and his hole tightens quickly, driving Johnny into more recklessness. 

 

Hips continue to pound, and Sicheng feels the slap of skin verge on oversensitivity. Driving in deep, Johnny lets out one long moan as he keeps his cock in, cumming into Sicheng and spilling into him. 

 

Pulling out with a wet sound, Sicheng feels the dribble of his cum leak out from his hole, and it’s so messy that it sends a wave of sick satisfaction racing in him. 

 

Flipping over finally, he studies the pink ceiling, studies the heaving chest of one of his regular clients, and studies the scraps of pink lace and silk that was once his lingerie ensemble. 

 

And then he falls asleep, knowing he’ll be leaving in just a hour. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Sicheng’s hair is still wet when he steps out of the shower, towel wrapped tightly and eyes drawn as he studies the room. 

 

A bottle of red wine has been opened, and a plate of fine cheese rests by it. Two glasses have already been filled, and Sicheng watches as a man takes a deep sip from an armchair beside the table. 

 

Another armchair sits empty on the other side. 

 

Sicheng shakes his head slightly, letting the drops run down his chest. He pulls his towel off, and he eyes the clothing that has been laid out for him. 

 

A silk wrap. Another expensive thing. Taeil’s never one to skimp, an abundance of money and an abundance of want. 

 

It’s even more dangerous when combined with his genius, his sharp mind and his skittering eyes, always watching, always taking in. 

 

But Sicheng slips the thing on nevertheless, keeping it tight as his hair drips messily, darkening the silk with little polka-dotted specks. 

His feet pad gentle over the carpet, the expensive luxury suite sitting high and mighty on the top. Taeil loves taking care of him, and as one of his oldest clients, Sicheng had once entertained many feelings and thoughts for the man. 

 

He carefully sits next to Taeil, hand coming out to grip the stem of his glass. He swirls the wine within, and he feels the heat of Taeil’s gaze settle on him. 

 

“Did you have a good day?” Sicheng lets the question out, and Taeil sighs. 

 

“It was good enough. You’re going to make it better though.” It’s a sweet phrase, and Sicheng lets it glide through the air. 

 

A soft rustle, and Taeil rises up, hand outstretched, inviting Sicheng gently over to the large bed, too big for the both of them. But Sicheng doesn’t mind, because the heat of Taeil’s gaze makes him feel so much larger, so much more whole than he actually is. 

 

Taking the man’s soft hand, Sicheng lets himself be laid down, back hitting the plush cushion of the mattress. Taeil is soon on him, filling Sicheng’s nose with the scent of luxury cologne. 

 

His dark eyes, his curled hair, he’s a sweet person. And it’s this sweetness that Sicheng surrenders to, letting the silk be taken apart with nimble hands, opening up his body like a gift. Taeil is bare chested, his boxers hanging loose around his hips. 

 

Taeil’s face drifts up, and Sicheng lets him kiss, tasting of rich Bordeaux. Sweet and peppery, Sicheng knows he can fall deep into this kind of taste. Taeil has always held a bit of those soft parts of him. 

 

Sicheng lets his hands reach out, and they’re both stroking now, feeling each other, greedily letting bits and pieces pass beneath their hands in a distant and nostalgic fashion. Taeil’s hand is cradling his cheek now, and they kiss again, this time with tongues pushing back and forth wetly. 

 

Rich and sweet, Sicheng savors the taste of Taeil, and he lets out a moan when Taeil’s other hand caresses the flat expanse of his stomach, tangling its way over soft skin. Sicheng watches with lidded eyes as Taeil continues to push his way down, slipping between Sicheng’s thighs. 

 

Soft flesh, pale and unmarked. Sicheng knows his bruises fade easily, and he’s grateful. He can’t bear to show Taeil any bruises, any dark splotches. 

 

Taeil is a special person. He deserves a little bit more than leftovers. 

 

“Beautiful. Just beautiful.” Taeil whispers this out over Sicheng’s skin, and it’s a tender little noise, enough to make Sicheng’s throat clench a bit. So sweet, so nice. Taeil really is good, isn’t he? 

 

Fingers brush gently, like little gentle footprints, tracking their way down to his cock. Tangling, intertwining and keeping a soft grip, Taeil carefully strokes Sicheng’s cock to life, breath hot as he continues to kiss his way into Sicheng’s mouth. 

 

It’s a bit hotter now, and Sicheng pulls away from Taeil’s mouth quickly, panting as he grinds up into Taeil’s touch. 

 

“Fuck. Touch me more.” And Taeil concedes, head dipping as he licks around Sicheng’s collarbone. Teeth nipping, but never leaving any marks. 

 

Sicheng finds himself wishing that he would sometimes. 

 

Taeil’s just as hard in his pants, and soon their cocks are stiff against each other, rubbing and thrusting, and Sicheng’s hair is flopping as he continues to grind up, seeking friction. It’s a needy kind of gesture, but Taeil is just as needy, his own hips thrusting down as well. 

 

They stay like that, and it takes a moment for Sicheng to finally say something. 

 

“Oh, Taeil. Just fuck me, please. We’re both ready.” And Taeil stares at him dumbly for a moment, before flushing. It’s cute, endearing, and Sicheng loves it. 

 

He loves all of it, and there’s passion and adoration in the way Taeil carefully pulls apart his legs, in the way he carefully nudges a finger in, waiting to see if Sicheng is ready before he puts another one in. 

 

It’s endless, the depth of the attachment they share. Sicheng feels it thrum, and there’s no doubt that Taeil feels it too. 

 

But it’s unspoken, relegated to these small gestures. The crane of Sicheng’s neck, the gentle caress of Taeil’s hand on his thigh, it’s enough to sate them for now. 

 

“A-aah.” Sicheng lets out a soft moan when Taeil carefully fingers along his prostate, taking care in fingering him, stretching him out slowly and carefully because there’s nothing but care in his heart. 

 

And kisses are pressed like petals on the inside of his thigh, soft and waiting. Sicheng just lets it wash over him, letting himself be pampered. The feeling of his tongue, spreading its way all over Sicheng’s skin, it’s a mark in of itself. 

 

So Sicheng relishes it, his face is bare, his eyes aren’t lined, and his lips aren’t glossy, but Taeil kisses it all anyways. 

 

So much power, it hums in the air, and Sicheng lets his eyes close when he feels Taeil’s fingers pull out, a rustle of fabric echoing through. 

 

Taeil enters slow and sweet, like how he normally does. Feeding every inch of his cock into Sicheng because every little bit counts, and Sicheng loves it. He loves it so much that he keeps his eyes closed, too focused on the sensation of sharing his body with another. 

 

Taeil bottoms out with a soft exhale, and that’s what makes Sicheng lean up, grazing his lips along Taeil’s neck gently, pressing open-mouthed kisses here and there, on every patch of skin he can reach. 

 

Taeil thrusts in and out, slow and steady, and every thrust hits Sicheng just perfectly, making him groan with each movement, each thrust. 

 

It’s wonderful, and whole, and Sicheng slowly let his eyes creak open, and he stares up at Taeil with a smile on his face. 

 

Taeil smiles back, and there’s such a simple attractiveness to his face that it makes Sicheng moan even louder. He keeps his eyes focused, and Taeil thrusts a little bit more erratically, driving in just a touch deeper, his fingers digging into Sicheng’s soft skin just a touch tighter. 

 

And Sicheng responds with his own erratic breath, stomach burning with attraction and passion, and pure arousal. He’s filling up with nothing but warmth, and tenderness, and this is what brings him over the edge, tears lining the edges of his eyes. 

 

They cum at the same time, Sicheng spilling between their stomachs, and Taeil spilling deep in him. 

 

They’re silent for a moment, and Sicheng simply stares deep into Taeil’s face, trying his best to discern something, discern some kind of feeling, some kind of thought. 

 

But it’s hard. They’re unreadable to one another, and it’s their greatest downfall. 

 

So Sicheng settles for a simple kiss on Taeil’s forehead, before slumping into the sheets and pillows. 

 

This is enough. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Sicheng sits on the bed, naked. His legs are parted, and his neck is craned, and he studies the door with his eyes. 

 

One tick, then another, and when the clock finally starts its other round, the door rattles. 

 

It opens, creaking, and there’s a cacophony of noise, of motion, and Sicheng watches with lidded eyes as Jaehyun stumbles in, panting and huffing as he slams the door behind him. 

 

There’s eagerness, so much eagerness, and it boils inside him. Sicheng can see every licking flame of it, and there’s something so disturbingly beautiful in the way Jaehyun loosens his tie, kicks off his shoes, and immediately dives onto the bed. 

 

Large hands caress his back immediately, leaning him back onto the bed, guiding him down. It’s force, but there’s not any bite to it. Sicheng likes it well enough, and he lets himself giggle as Jaehyun continues to speedily undress, buttons clicking and belt clacking. 

 

As one of his newest clients, Jaehyun’s insistent infatuation with him has not yet dissipated. It’s sweet, and Sicheng lets his body frame itself seductively. Jaehyun is studying him so intently that it’s almost obssessive, but Sicheng doesn’t find it odd. 

 

No. It’s something much better. 

 

Every little flaunt of his head, every little jerk, Jaehyun drinks it down, laps it up, and lets his passion boil just beneath his skin. Wonderful, wonderful, the way his eyes are bright makes Sicheng’s heart twinge just a little bit. 

 

This man is a lonely man. 

 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to get into you. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Jaehyun is all growly and low, but there’s still sweetness in the way he carefully strokes and caresses every bit of Sicheng he can reach, every exposed bit of him. 

 

His soft thighs, his gentle curves, Jaehyun touches it all, drinks in every bit of it, and Sicheng is endeared. 

 

Sweet, so sweet. Oh, how he wants this to last. 

 

His cock is already heavy between his legs, already hard and stiff, and Sicheng eyes the girth of it. He feels the desire thrumming, and he can’t help but lick his lips are Jaehyun quickly sheds his briefs, exposing his cock. 

 

It’s long and thick, and Sicheng knows it will slot in just right, fit into him and touch every bit of him that needs to be touched. This is what makes Sicheng’s own thighs rub against each other in anticipation. 

 

The motion doesn’t go unnoticed, and Jaehyun huffs as he leans forward again, tugging at Sicheng’s lip in warning, hands wrenching apart Sicheng’s legs in the process. 

 

“God, you’re just so much.” And Sicheng lets out a laugh at the way Jaehyun seems to be genuinely overwhelmed. 

 

They’re both naked now, and Sicheng presses their bodies together. He feels every beat, every hot pulse of blood, and everything just becomes so focused, so pinpointed on this exact moment. 

 

Because Sicheng can’t tear himself away from Jaehyun’s crawling hands, wanting to delve deeper and deeper, because Jaehyun wants nothing more than to love Sicheng, than to fuck him into the mattress but also whisper some kind of soft curling things into his ear. 

 

And maybe Sicheng is a little bit weak for things like that. 

 

“Let me finger you?” God, Jaehyun doesn’t even need to ask with eyes like that. 

 

Sicheng nods, and Jaehyun is immediately rushing, like a man half-starved. He’s quick to kneel between Sicheng’s legs, tugging open those thighs and pressing his mouth close to the rim of Sicheng’s hole. 

 

Sicheng gasps at the suddenness, and it’s wet and warm, Jaehyun’s tongue slowly creeping over the skin there, wetting his hole with long broad strokes. It’s slow, sensual, and even Sicheng has to shiver at how Jaehyun seems to savor it. 

 

His tongue carefully slips between the muscle, and it’s delving in and out now, getting him all sloppy and open, driving in and out with force, but surprisingly gentleness. Fingers are quickly entering alongside Jaehyun’s agile tongue, and Sicheng throws his head back at the drenching feeling. 

 

It soaks him, filling him with pleasure, filling him up and sending waves coursing through his body and down to the tips of his toes. It’s everything he wants, everything he wants and a little bit more. And as Sicheng shudders at the feeling of it all, Jaehyun pulls his head up, fingers continuing to pulse in and out of him. 

 

A little bit of work and nudging from Sicheng, and Jaehyun is hitting his prostate perfectly, sending heat bubbling deep, cooking deep in his belly. He gasps wetly, and Jaehyun watches with with wide, unblinking eyes. 

 

It’s like he wants to catalogue every single second of it. 

 

“Is this good?” Jaehyun’s voice cracks, and Sicheng almost wants to sob at how messy and wide-eyed he is, hair mussed and messy, yet so eager to touch Sicheng, to get near him. 

 

“Y-yes.” And Sicheng throws his head back when Jaehyun thrusts again, fingers traveling deeper than before. 

 

His legs are just splayed out limply, and he feels every bit of him go lax as Jaehyun continues to work, his mouth tracing lazy circles all over his body as his fingers maintain a rough pace, stabbing in and out with sloppy, wet noises. 

 

It’s obscene, and wonderful.

 

And just when Sicheng feels himself coming to the edge, Jaehyun pulls his fingers out. Sicheng’s stiff cock bobs, and there’s a half-whine escaping him as he digs his toes into the sheets. 

 

“J-jaehyun, c’mon.” And Sicheng raises his ass up, baring himself, shaking his hips, drawing eyes in. 

 

It works. 

 

And that’s all the impetus Jaehyun needs before he launches forward, thick cock hard as he rubs around Sicheng’s rim, teasing it slightly, before sinking into that warmth. 

 

Jaehyun immediately groans, and Sicheng finds himself groaning too. Something feels a bit new, something feels a bit whole and weird, and it’s so unusual that Sicheng doesn’t know what to think anymore. 

 

Jaehyun is such a mystery, and each visit is an exploration, sinking deeper and deeper into this lonely businessman that visits Sicheng once every week, and loves him until Sicheng feels himself render out into nothing. 

 

Fuck, something about Jaehyun makes him want to leave. 

 

Jaehyun thrusts in, and out, and it’s so heavy that it sits deep in Sicheng’s stomach. He loves it, he wants it deeper, and Jaehyun seems to understand on some deep level what he wants. 

 

He thrusts in once more, deep and deep, and Sicheng feels so whole that there are already tears in his eyes. Jaehyun pulls out slowly, and there’s another soft sound. 

 

“Are you ok?” His face is caring, and Sicheng nods simply in return. He loves it, he loves this. 

 

The tender way Jaehyun grips, the rough way he has Sicheng’s legs splayed, it’s such a perfect balance that it sends shudders running through him with every movement, every shift. 

 

Jaehyun is thrusting more intently now, driving in and out, and Sicheng feels himself move along the sheets, tugged in and out with Jaehyun’s movements. But Jaehyun’s hands keep him steady, keep him lodged on Jaehyun’s cock, taking it and letting it grind up against his prostate just perfect. 

 

And it is perfect. Every sparking and bright bolt of pleasure, every hot and steamy breath released on his cheek, the way their chests rub against each other, Sicheng and Jaehyun are intertwined in one of the best ways. 

 

Sicheng is keening when his own cock gets some relief, Jaehyun carefully fisting his member as he drives his own into Sicheng again and again. It’s rougher now, a bit more callous, but the shining beacon of Jaehyun’s eyes allows enough care to come through. 

 

They fuck like that, in a frenzy, and Sicheng feels his moans grow higher and higher just as Jaehyun’s hips lose their repetitive drive. His thrusting dwindles down with irregularity, and Sicheng finds his own hips moving back in an attempt to cling to his cock, to get it in him even longer. 

 

It opens him up so well, and the bubble finally bursts with one final perfectly aimed thrust. 

 

As Sicheng cums, he surges forth, and when their lips meet, he can taste Jaehyun’s shock. 

 

Well, Sicheng isn’t one to reciprocate. Never. But. 

 

But something here, something about the way this innocent, and boyish man tries his best to cling, tries to carve intimacy out in a world that is so resolute, something here is weakening Sicheng just a bit. 

 

He’s gone soft, hasn’t he? Well, maybe it is time to be soft. 

 


End file.
